This invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and more particularly to a method and means for forming discreet semi-insulating regions in solid state devices.
Semiconductor devices containing p-n junctions have shown less than satisfactory properties when exposed to intense bursts of radiation in the gamma ray range. Instruments used in monitoring such radiation becomes erratic and sometimes malfunction as a result of transient radiation. One solution to this difficulty is the utilization of sufficient high density shielding to protect vital parts of the instrument, however, space and weight considerations often require an alternative solution. We have discovered that it is possible to reduce and eliminate the effects of high intensity transient radiation in semiconductor devices by decreasing the number of photo induced carriers in the active region near a p-n junction in some materials, thereby allowing for a faster recovery time as well as eliminating the radiation effects completely in some instances.
In addition to the transient radiation effects, semiconductors are limited in higher frequency applications because of excessive output capacitance. If the number of induced carriers are controlled in the active regions as indicated, higher frequencies than hitherto experienced are attainable.
Investigations reveal that gallium arsenide while a suitable compound, is difficult to work with and control during ordinary and well known diffusion processes. This invention as described hereinafter, solves these problems of the prior art.